User talk:JellyrollZillerwig
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JellyrollZillerwig page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Man for the job (Talk) 08:49, November 28, 2010 Hi mate! You know super toons? Well i have a website for it! CHECK IT OUT! http://www.wix.com/bonkersman/super-toons Man for the job 08:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) WHOOPS I JUST CLICKED THE X ILL GET BACK ON TT XD JellyrollZillerwig 09:04, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Aww I am sorry, i am not banned and im sorry if i did anything, if so then im so sorry and ill buy you a gift to say sorry. Anyway at least we can still comunicate,. Its only a day till ur back on, right? Man for the job 15:56, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I got your message. Sorry that i couldnt make it. Im not banned but i cannot go on Toontown because my mum wants me to come off it because im going to much on it. Man for the job 18:43, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh darn. P.S. R u in America? You call her ur mom, not mum. I did??!?! Oh yeah! Thanks for telling me. I dont live in USA, it was a acident Man for the job 19:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Aww thanks for giving me a shout out on the Toontown website. I shouted out to ALL my friends. Man for the job 21:47, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I thought it was you! I was not going to (LOL) but I saw you had done so i did back. p.S. Go on now? 08:13, December 1, 2010 (UTC) JellyrollZillerwig Dont Panic! Dont panic. Snifflespeed doesnt think that the faker u is real. Idk what we can do but ill think of something to help you.But how did she know bout ur friends? Man for the job 08:55, December 2, 2010 (UTC) aww Ok ill cya u soon i guess. Man for the job 20:43, December 3, 2010 (UTC) YAY Woot! YAY! Man for the job 18:41, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh Im sorry bout Lou. Ill try to get on (if mum lets me) and find out what happened. Ill ask him why he did this. Miss Rhino Pounce made a clan!?!?!?!? She might put us out of buisness. But anyway i hope things work out. Man for the job 15:56, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Join I would like to join the Report the Hackers Clan, Sir XD. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me Sure i'll add you in. User: JellyrollZillerwig Uh I cant join Super Toons cus I own my own clan and I have to focus On it but My clan AND I will help just ask and will meet in welcome valley but not now mabye later today. Lion_blaze 15:47, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Well........ Im ok but i have got a few bruises. He said to me "Give me your acc." I didnt so he followed me alot and then the teacher got involved. She sorted stuff out. Man for the job 17:45, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Im so happy your ok. Did he give you the bruises? Anyway, i'm on now if you would like to come on. JellyrollZillerwig 19:20, December 7, 2010 (UTC) categories I just want to let you know don't add the Toontown Wiki category or the Toontown category to pages. But feel free to take them off of any page you see them on. Happy Editing! I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 13:14, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry I didnt know. I was just trying to get badges lol xD I wont do it again. Accepted Its fine. I didn't delete him though,must have been an error. Thank you for asking. Ill remove his photo and place in the clan. Are you ok? Man for the job 09:36, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry My dad is doing the security thingy. I might be online at 12:00. Its because the computer needs time to adjust. So i wont be on the wiki ether. Sorry to let you down........... Man for the job 10:11, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I am..... Im sorry for not being on. Its because my birthday is tomorrow and I had to have a party today because the people who run it are not open on thursdays. Im sorry for being a diserpointment.................. Man for the job 21:46, December 15, 2010 (UTC) No prob! Happy BB-day! About the noobs page and the edit on your profile the noobs page i made doesnt refer to anyone else its just my opinion on what noobs are and i edited the "playing football" thing that you have on your what i like to do page. there was "i like to play football" on it and i edited it to "i like to play football which sucks" cause i think it sucks I DID IT! YOU KNOW OP: RHINO? WELL I DID IT! I FOUND MISS RHINO! All of the people in her clan left. ILL GIVE U MORE INFO SOON Man for the job 16:24, December 17, 2010 (UTC) THANX SO MUCH BONKERSMAN YOUR MY BEST BEST BEST BEST FRIEND!!! your tied wit Ben tho XD Until were sure she's over and done with, Operation Rhinohunt is still going. I FOUND HER TUBE! I POSYED A COMMENT ON THE HACKED TUBE ACCOUNT! LOOK AT IT! SHES IN THE VIDEOS! http://www.youtube.com/user/tranquiltyhill its her. And one other thing. TOMASA (freckles) SAID UR GF IS SUGAR XD Me is cool - User: JellyrollZillerwig 09:25, December 18, 2010 (UTC) about my noobs page DONT U DARE MESS WITH MY PAGE ITS MINE SO DONT MESS WITH IT OR ILL JUST EDIT IT AGAIN AND IF IT GETS DELETED ILL CREATE IT AGAIN! YOUTUBE ON YOUTUBE I JUST SAW A VIDEO ABOUT TOONTOWN BUNNY CLAN. AND I found a person who claimed to be MISS RHINO POUNCE. Her name was Kit-Kat. SOUND FAMILIAR. Lion_blaze 17:20, December 20, 2010 (UTC) OH and ANd Man For The Job I think she also is planning against L.E.A.F Clan and I did not know L.E.A.F clan was so popular cuz I just saw a Leaf clan Video on youtube Lion_blaze 17:24, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Me too! Me too! I not finished it yet. lol. Im gonna play again later. Man for the job 13:25, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I finished it too. Same here, I finished it too. But i didnt have to go to tesco. I am still ill. Im gonna take a little break. See ya soon! Man for the job 16:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Bye! ? who is awake? and i will worship who? Warning! If you dont stop editing the noobs page you will get banned from the wiki! You have been warned! No you wont Jelly dont listen to listen to Pokechimp. Man for the job 15:13, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Yep! He's gone! Pokechimp is gone, I banned him for a month. Man for the job 09:24, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Master Plan What's the master plan? I wanna know. Man for the job 09:31, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I did I put the background up. Man for the job 15:25, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Cant sorry Sorry I just got off of another game cuz my mom wanted me off VIDEO GAMES for a while. But maby later wen my cousin comes over sometimes he will get on with me. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 21:18, December 31, 2010 (UTC) i cant... My Mum says I've spent to long on the computer and wants me to come off. Sorry. Man for the job 11:10, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. Have fun! Meet at place I said we would Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 20:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Why are you lieing to Bonkers, I would never hurt him! He is my best pal. But your trying to make him think ur cool! Jellyroll. Good. If he tells me its true, then you can be my friend. But if not, im gona get angry. Anyway, what sort of 'chat' where you tslking about? eh? He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 22:37, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, im not trying to be cool. A noobish sort of person would say that!!!! He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 22:38, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Fine I was lieing to you but Bonkers will think otherwise when I tell him. Jellyroll Tell him what? He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 22:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) That you said you dont want to be his friend. Jellyroll Omg dude, your a complete weirdo. Your WORSE then a hacker. Good Night. He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 22:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Well I will say its a lie. Why in the world would I delete him??/?/ Or not want to be his frined??? Your made of lies, dude. He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 22:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) You said "GET ON NOW!" and plus your more worried bout ur self getting hacked than him. Anyway, Bonkers is my target and his friends wont help him when I tell Bonkers what they have said bout him Jellyroll RIGHT! Thats it! Ive had enough! I give up. Tell him whatever you like. Its up to him whether he del me or not. GOOD NIGHT. He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 22:48, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Have a nice night! But tomorrow.... the climax. Have fun Jelly because none of ur friends can help ya when im done. Bonkers is history! Jellyroll. What do u mean history? Show yourslef. Boingyboro. NOW. He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 11:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Fine, but Im ok but I have some cuts and bruises. Man for the job 16:11, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Just kicked me but he said it was a accident. He said he quit Toontown and now he's gonna stop being bad to me. Man for the job 16:15, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I know but ill be fine. (hopefully) Man for the job 16:19, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Okay go to toontown central, the district you said and Ill meet you there!! YAY I'm gonna get on now! I'll be in the district Boingybro as you said..! Meet you there! ok get on NOW! HURRY GET ON TOONTOWN! HURRY --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 21:08, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Im getting on! ok IM GETTING ON RIGHT NOW HURRY GET ON! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 21:09, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I saw you! Hey, I had met you today, as you know..... Well, I'm glad were're friends on toontown now! Im going to put you in my best friends list! ( : --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 23:20, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Great! Great! I won't be on, mum says to take a break from Toontown. Man for the job 16:11, January 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I might be on tomorrow. freckleslams not coming back hes not going to come back ever STOP EDITING IT URSELF! STOP EDITING IT URSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!! what i mean i mean that after i edit it you keep editing it Sorry! Sorry I blocked him insted. Man for the job 19:37, January 7, 2011 (UTC)